


I prigionieri

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Series: Rose recise [1]
Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Angst, Gen, flashfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-11
Updated: 2007-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La notte declina e, mentre un nuovo abitante varca la soglia di casa Cross, Kaname Kuran ricorda. Di nuovo solo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I prigionieri

**Author's Note:**

> Prima pubblicazione: 11/02/2007, EFP.  
> Parzialmente rivista e corretta. Trarrebbe giovamento da altri edit (ma di nuovo, al momento non ho ispirazione).

"La solitudine, unendosi alle anime semplici, le complica."  


**Victor Hugo**

 

Nevica. Una cortina fitta, densa, ma non sferzante ricopre il bosco, in una marcia fredda e dolente. Come le dita morse dal gelo, come il fiato che sale ― perdendosi ― verso la grigia volta celeste, la notte si muove senza rumore.  
Si accendono alcune luci nella casa: suoni di passi, suoni di voci, suoni di primi approcci. E, fuori, sul fianco della collina, Kaname Kuran ricorda.  
Ricorda un’altra notte, scesa sei anni prima, sempre nevosa, immobile; la notte in cui, tempestivo assassino, ha salvato la vita a una bambina: “Yuuki Cross”. Una cosetta piccola, intirizzita e indifesa (soprattutto davanti a uno spettacolo come _quello_ ). Orfana accolta dal direttore. E, dopo ancora, l’unica oasi di pace per un ingabbiato come lui.  
Chiude gli occhi e ascolta il proprio respiro, indifferente al ghiaccio.  
Vuole vederla. Vuole parlarle e assicurarsi che stia bene. Gli basterebbe anche avvicinarsi a una finestra, per controllare dalle ombre della condensa. Lo ha fatto tante volte.  
Vorrebbe sentirsi meno solo, soltanto per un attimo.  
Ma sa che stasera non deve, non _può_ , perché nel loro cerchio è entrato un nuovo prigioniero ― una figuretta pallida e amara, guidata con cura lungo il sentiero cosparso di sale e dotata ormai, per osservare il mondo, di occhi che hanno visto la morte.  
Si somigliano, lui e Zero Kiryu. Più di quanto Kaname desidererebbe, più di quanto possa ignorare; poiché la prigionia è un mostro bifronte che conosce bene. Può essere fisica, può essere mentale… e loro possiedono _entrambe_.  
Oscure catene ai loro piedi; un pugnale per sempre conficcato nel petto. La parola che si rifiuta di uscire. Fratelli nella sventura?  
Spezza un ramo di pino.  
Ah no, questo no. Questo mai. Perché oggi Kiryu riceve _lei_.  
Prende il posto che Kaname ha sognato per tanti, tanti anni ― un letto e una sedia e una parola sincera nella casa senza inferriate, senza occhi che scrutano dalle tele dei quadri, senza traccia d’atmosfera formale. Potrà muoversi e respirare e magari anche addormentarsi accanto a Yuuki, tranquillo, davanti a uno schermo spento… due bambini custoditi con premura.  
Stando lì, Kaname sa di far torto a un altro prigioniero. Dev'essere ancora sveglio, stanco ma in vigile attesa, preoccupato che qualcuno scopra la sua assenza. Ma stanotte vuole solo essere invidioso. Scruta ancora le finestre, rigate dal gelo.  
Sarebbe davvero una disgrazia morire giovani, dopo aver tanto ricevuto? Morire fra i tormenti della fama, fuori di senno? Non crede. No.  
Alzandosi per far ritorno a una casa odiata, nel cogliere due sagome familiari oltre le tende illuminate, già vicine, si chiede se un po’ del calore di quella famiglia filtrerà a lui. Ancora una volta, ancora per poco.  
Prima della grande parata dei _prigionieri_.  


Finis


End file.
